At the end of March 2011, the brand Tag Heuer presented a mechanical chronograph design (named the Mikrotimer Flying 1000) which is reputed to be capable of measuring and displaying thousandths of a second. According to the information available, this chronograph mechanism comprises a regulator unit in the form of a spring which oscillates at a frequency of 500 Hz, i.e. 3,600,000 alternations per hour. The chronograph display comprises two central hands. The first hand performs 10 rotations per second, indicating the thousandths and hundredths of a second on a scale of 100 graduations around 360°. A second, smaller, central hand indicates the minutes and twelfths of a minute on a scale of 150 seconds.
However, this chronograph mechanism is very complicated, since it differs from the conventional horological regulator in the form of a spring balance. Also, because of the high frequency of the oscillator, the chronograph mechanism uses a large amount of energy, resulting in the fact that it has a power reserve of only 150 seconds. This high frequency can also give rise to premature wear of the components of the chronograph mechanism. In addition, since the display of the chronograph counter is not produced entirely on a decimal basis, it is difficult for the user to read easily and immediately the time which has passed.